Taking the South
by Fangirl5678
Summary: Maria was cunning and ruthless when it came to her newborn vampire army. With the help of the Major, she gained the most land and no one dared to stand against her. Ricardo had the second largest army in the South. When he turned someone with a very useful ability, could it mean the turn of the war? Rated T for violence and language. Could turn M.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Before my Angelic Guardian followers freak out, I'm not ditching my other work. I just needed to step back from it for a while.**

**Anywho, while I was sitting there, I got another idea for a Twilight Fanfic that I don't think anyone has done before. So please give me your feedback. If I get enough, I might consider continuing it.**

**CAUTION: This will be in war-like setting. So graphic images/language may apply.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight.**

* * *

Jasper

June 7th- Texas 1868

Jasper could hear the hearts pounding faster and faster from his tent. The change was coming to an end; soon the newborns would open their eyes to a new life. Maria, Lucy and Nettie were the founders of the Mexican army. They decided early on that humans were to be changed in groups of four, vampires were not allowed to live over a year and mated vampires were to be disposed of immediately.

When he was turned, Jasper was tossed into the ranks like everyone else. After a week of training, the newborns were thrown into the Pit for the first time. The Pit was a place where newborns fought to the death. Age didn't matter. It was a random drawing to see who would fight against each other. Whoever won received a human and lived another day. His empathic ability along with his years in the Confederate Army gave him the upper hand in any match. As a newborn, he was smarter, faster and more creative than anyone Maria had ever seen.

Maria found his gift to feel and manipulate emotions useful. So she kept him past his year mark and gave him his previous rank of Major. When her sisters heard of this, they were furious and planned a mutiny. Jasper told Maria of their deceit and, together, destroyed them.

That's when Jasper became hers, mind and body. If he had a soul, he was sure it'd be hers as well.

The hearts stopped and four low growls could be heard throughout camp. In an instant, Jasper left his private sanctuary to go to an open field. He could hear the freshest newborns one hundred yards away. Peter, who stayed through the changing process, showed his superiority quickly. If he hadn't they would become feral and believe that they ran things, "Stop growlin' at me you dead pieces of shit!" He heard movement, the tear of granite and a growl which turned into a whine, "Make no mistake. Maria is in charge here. One toe out of line and you'll be dust in the wind. Put yourself back together and follow my scent to the practice field in two minutes." He snapped and left.

Not a moment later he was at Jasper's side, "What do you think, Captain?" He asked low enough for the newborns not to hear.

"We got our hands full." He replied back just as low, "The one with red hair is goin' to be trouble. I can just feel it." Jasper nodded imperceptibly and noticed that they weren't alone. Jacqueline appeared before them. "Jacks, what the _fuck_ are you doin' here?" Peter demanded.

Jacqueline was changed at the age of sixteen half a year ago. She had long blonde hair and a body men would literally fall over themselves to be close to. She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, "Your sailor's mouth is gonna get you into a heap of trouble one day, and I, for one, can't wait to see how that turns out." Jacqueline smirked before she looked at Jasper, "I came to see if you wanted any help. I walked passed the newborn tent on the way to the barn and noticed that they were a little more rowdy than usual."

"That won't be necessary. Peter and I can handle it." He stated with authority. Jasper had a lot of respect for her, especially being one of only three women in the army. She fought almost as well as Peter, but she didn't have a power. Jasper would have bet money on her and Peter in a fight if she did.

Jacqueline shrugged nonchalantly, "Not a problem. You know where to find me." With that, she took off.

The newborns leisurely made their way to the field. The red head strode in at the front of the group, his arm slightly aloof from being torn off, as the other three flanked him. Jasper could feel his pride and confidence; he was in for a rude awakening. They stopped two feet away. Apprehension and nervousness rolled off them in thick waves upon seeing Jasper's scars, but the most overwhelming emotion was bloodlust. "Line up!" Peter barked.

The four newborns stood shoulder to shoulder in a straight line immediately. Jasper took a step forward, hands clasped behind his back and evaluated each one. Their uneasiness grew as he made them wait, "My name is Major Jasper Whitlock. To you, I am the Major. I am second in command next to Maria. You will not address her unless you are spoken to." He pointed to Peter, "This here is Peter. He's my Captain. Anything we tell you is law. You disobey and you _will_ be punished. Any questions so far?" No one said a word, but Jasper could sense that wasn't the case. He continued, "Welcome to the army, gentlemen."

Peter took over, "I'm aware there is a burning in your throat. That is bloodlust. Get used to the feeling. You won't be fed until you can prove yourselves." The newborns stared blankly at him. He explained, "You are vampires now. The burn in your throat can only be quenched with human blood. Do well and you will be rewarded. Our existence to the human race has remained a myth, and you will do nothing to reveal yourselves. It is one law which will not be broken. This includes: feeding on too many/too often, using your super strength or speed and any powers you carried on from your human life. If you fail to keep a low profile, the penalty is death. Plain and simple." He paused for a moment letting the information sink in, "Now, I want everyone to step forward. Tell me your name and if you think you have an ability." Peter nodded to the person on the far left.

A rather large black man with a bald head stepped forward. "My name is Theo. How do we know if we have one?"

"Abilities can manifest in a great number of ways. Sometimes it takes a years and other times it comes right when you awake. It varies for each person. Essentially, it's an extension of yourself." Jasper felt Theo's nervousness spike as Peter spoke.

Theo gulped loudly, "What happens if we do have one?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. If you can do something others can't, then tell us." Peter snapped. Jasper remained silent. He preferred to observe the newborn reactions first before he commented on anything that was said.

"I... used to have visions." He mumbled. Peter prodded him to continue, "When I was human I used to touch something and see where it had been. But it was only once or twice." Theo explained.

Jasper was intrigued. It was a gift he'd never heard of, but he could tell already that it had great potential. Peter's eyes shifted to the next person in line as he dismissed Theo's interrogation. A dirty blonde male named Alex stepped forward and stated he didn't have a power.

The red head stepped forward, "I'm Brandon." He grinned, feeling an overwhelming amount of confidence, "My ability is yet to be found, but I'm sure when I find it, I'll be the most powerful vampire in this army."

Before anyone could take an unnecessary breath, Jasper had him pinned to the ground with his teeth to his neck, "That's how quick it happens, _boy_. I suggest you submit yourself because there's no way in _h__ell_ you're gonna beat me." He snarled.

Brandon simply glared at the empath. "I'd do what the Major says. There are about a dozen vampires that would suggest you do the same if they were still alive." Peter said, truthfully. Brandon shifted his eyes downward and nodded. Jasper shoved him to the ground one last time as he stood. He briefly nodded to the next person in line. His name was Damien and his power was a pulsating ball of electricity. So far, he was the most dangerous of the group before him.

When Peter was finished, Jasper stated that they'd get their meal if the first session went well. "Sparring is a fake fight. Only in the Pit are you allowed to go for the kill." He waved his hand to dismiss the thought, "We'll get into that later. Things to remember: Don't go for the obvious kill. Never let turn your back on a newborn, and don't let them get their arms around you. Follow those tips and you _might_ stay alive. Begin!"

The newborns began to lunge, bite and grab at one another. They followed their basest instincts. Something that Peter and Jasper had to train them to control.

"Think before you strike! Analyze and anticipate your opponent's next move!" Jasper snarled to the sparring newborns. A hand was chucked which he dodged easily with an urge to roll his eyes. He might have been good with training newborns, but he was indifferent to all of them. Jasper heard someone running in the grass behind him, and glanced over to see Maria headed for her tent. She was pissed. Anger and frustration swirled together like a bad storm about to unleash Hell on Earth, though Jasper was pretty sure he was already there. He turned to his second in command, "Take over, Captain. If I come back and there's no progress, someone loses an arm for a month."

"Yes, Sir!" Peter said as Jasper walked away. He'd never admit it, but Peter was the closest thing he had to a friend. At first, he was just another annoying newborn, but Peter kept the mood light. Even when they were asked to do horrible things. The companionship slowly turned to friendship. Jasper still didn't fully trust him, but he trusted Peter the most out of anyone else at camp.

Except Maria. She was his Commander. His one and only. Jasper loved her, and she loved him.

He pulled open the flap to the tent and stepped inside. Maria's tent was the largest compared to the others. It held a bed, a table, a couple chairs and enough room to walk around in, "Is everything alright, Ma'am?" Jasper inquired.

Maria stood with her back to him with battle plans in front of her, "Something's happened." She stated vaguely.

Jasper was soon at her side, but she refused to look at him, "What is it?"

"John's army is gone." Maria knocked over a piece symbolizing John in the Georgia territory, and turned to face him, "I followed his scent to a pile of ashes." She growled.

It took a second for Jasper to connect the dots. John's army was small. It consisted of about five vampires and they weren't even newborn. The coven was a threat to no one. Maria had decided to deal with them in time. No point in going after someone without a bit of a challenge. It meant that whoever did this was picking off the smaller armies first before facing the big ones. They were cowards. "Who?" He asked, indignantly.

"I smelled Ricardo ten miles away. _He_ did this!" Maria gestured to the map then started to pace. Her anger mixed with an ounce of worry and desperation, "His army is getting too large. He'll take everything from us! We need to take the fight to _him_!" She shouted, glaring in Jasper's direction.

He could feel the venom pooling in his mouth. He couldn't decide if it was for the inevitable fight or how hot Maria was when she was angry. Jasper nodded, "We'll find him, and when we do; he's going to wish he'd never been reborn." He snapped.

Maria smiled and swayed her hips to stand in front of him. Her emotions didn't match her movements though. His sire felt overjoyed but not lustful as she stroked his cheek with her knuckles, "Oh, mi soldado, you always know how to make me feel better." She purred. It was then that Jasper knew; he had misread her feelings. She loved him. He was sure of it. She removed her hand and moved back to the table, "Now, you will take the troops to hunt him down in three days." Maria waved her hand in dismissal.

Jasper's brow furrowed, lustful intent completely forgotten. There was no way the newborns were ready to fight in three days. Some were only _hours_ old. He needed at least a week, preferably two, to ensure that they wouldn't attack the wrong side, "Maria, with all due respect-"

"'All due respect' would mean obeying an order without question." She interrupted, looking up at him from her chair. "You and Peter will leave with the newborns in three days, and that is final." Maria commanded again.

He nodded and bowed slightly, "I apologize, Ma'am. I don't know what came over me. We will leave at sunset on the third day." Jasper left after she acknowledged his apology.

Jasper was furious. He didn't get mad at Maria... ever, but the newest newborns weren't ready. He had no idea where Ricardo was, and their only skilled fighters were him, Peter and Jacqueline. The empath needed to clear his head. He walked out of the gates of camp, ignored the two guards that called for him to come back, and took off into the desert. What he really needed was a distraction. The billions of stars couldn't even hold his interest at the moment. Normally when he felt like this, he would have propositioned Maria, but seeing as she was the person who gave the order; he decided against it. Jasper pushed himself to his limit, then pushed beyond that. He hunted at the first town he came to. His beast needed to let out some frustration.

It was two hours later when he made it back to the practice field. He was still fuming, and what he saw enraged him further. The newborns were using too much of their instincts and not enough of their brains. Jasper sat upwind so he could watch from afar. Peter was barking orders at them, but they weren't listening, too absorbed in their own match. "Come on! Do I have to spell it out for ya? I've said it before and I'll say it again-"

Brandon stopped mid-spar and held a hand up to Alex, "Don't go for the obvious kill. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've been tellin' us this since we came here earlier." He crossed his arms in front of him. Everyone stopped fighting to see what Peter would do next, "I've beaten this pansy-ass excuse for a vampire for four hours. I think-"

Jasper'd had enough of his rant. He shot a huge wave of pain out to the newborns. Pain was an interesting emotion. It came to people in different ways, but simplified there was three different categories: physical, mental and emotional. They immediately clutched their heads before falling to the ground. "Now, I don't _care_ if you're tired of the same damn thing over and over again. You will do as my Captain says! Is that clear?" No one moved. He sent a higher dosage of the pain,"I said, 'Is. That._ Clear_?!'" Everyone grunted or groaned in some manner, "Do you feel that? That is what it feels like to have your head ripped off and _burned_." He then answered an unspoken question, "Yes, when you die, you feel it _all_. Every miserable second of your body being burned to ashes. If you're lucky, the vampire who killed you will throw your head in first. That way you wouldn't feel the burning in the rest of your extremities as much. If you don't want to feel this again, I suggest you listen!" The Major growled as he stopped the feeling. Jasper looked at the twitching hand that was thrown earlier. His lips moved into a hard line as he picked it up, "Who is the owner of this hand?" Alex stood up from his fetal position. Jasper motioned for him to come forward. He held the hand out to him. The man took the hand with a tiny smile in thanks, and Jasper ripped the already injured arm completely off his shoulder. The newborn howled in agony, "Never, and I mean _never_ trust anyone. They can turn on you like that." He snapped his fingers. Jasper dropped the arm on the ground, and walked over to Brandon, "Get up!"

The red head did as he was told and saluted. Jasper could feel his aura pulse with jest, "Yes, Major!"

Jasper got in his face, "Are you mocking me?!" He snarled.

"No, Sir!" He managed to say with a straight face, but not looking into Jasper's eyes. His emotions said otherwise.

The Major was done with his shit, "Alex was not enough of a challenge for you?" He spat. "You want something more _difficult_?"

Brandon smirked. His eyes moved to Jasper's, "If it helps me be a better fighter. Then yes."

In one swift motion, Jasper snapped off his good arm and tossed it to Peter who caught it easily. Brandon crouched low and a rumble rose from his chest, "That's more like it!" Jasper sneered, still in his standing position. "You're pissed. That's good. Now, if you can pin me, you can tear me apart and burn the pieces. But if I pin you, you submit fully to any punishment I deem fit. Even if that punishment is death." He growled finally crouching himself.

Brandon lunged, going straight for the jugular. Anticipating his move, Jasper moved slightly to the left and ripped off his other arm. The newborn whimpered slightly, but stayed standing. The Major swiftly kicked his legs out from under him, placed his hands on either side of his face ready to tear his head off. He was surprised to hear Brandon's laughter. The crazed vampire felt glee. Fuckin' _glee_. When he sobered a bit, "Oh, Major. It's too good." He chuckled again.

Jasper's nostrils flared and brought himself face to face with Brandon again, "_What_?"

His reaction brought on another fit of laughter, "Your death!" Brandon roared once more.

The empath looked to Peter for an explanation, "Let him talk." He suggested, softly.

"It's going to be so, _perfect_." He laughed. Then with a sigh he said, "I know my power now. I can see _h__ow _and_ where _everyone dies. I can even see my own, for the record."

"Why is his death so perfect?" Peter inquired, curiosity saturated his entire consciousness. Jasper didn't want to know how or where he died. But he was curious as to what Brandon thought was so funny.

His eyes turned to Peter, but focused back on Jasper immediately, "'Cause he'll never see it coming!" Another laugh tore through his throat. It was cut off suddenly as Jasper ripped it from his body and lit on fire. He'd heard enough. He quickly threw each of the arms, legs and torso.

"Back to work." He growled, heading in the direction of his tent.

* * *

**So, review! Tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for the reviews!**

**To answer my guest's question. Yes, Jasper would have bet money on Jacqueline in a fight if she had powers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Why is his death so perfect?" Peter inquired, curiosity saturated his entire consciousness. Jasper didn't want to know how or where he died. But he was curious as to what Brandon thought was so funny._

_His eyes turned to Peter, but focused back on Jasper immediately, "'Cause he'll never see it coming!" Another laugh tore through his throat. It was cut off suddenly as Jasper ripped it from his body and lit on fire. He'd heard enough. He quickly threw each of the arms, legs and torso._

_"Back to work." He growled, heading in the direction of his tent._

* * *

Jasper

June 10th- Texas 1868

Jasper and Peter left base camp with the newborn army at sunset, as promised. There were fifteen newborns total. Some had abilities but most didn't. The two vampires worked tirelessly to get the youngest newborns ready for battle. Jasper wasn't sure if their work paid off, but he was out of time. The army left Texas and headed East. He decided to begin his search at the last place Ricardo was noticed. Georgia. As he ran, his mind wandered to when he informed Peter of their assignment:

_Jasper was paced a hole into the ground as he contemplated how to catch and kill Ricardo. Peter walked in when it was nearly sunrise. He'd finished with the newborns and had a couple of the older recruits take them to feed. The empath glanced at his friend and nodded slightly, allowing him speak freely, "Do you wanna talk about it?" Jasper shook his head which Peter ignored. He took a seat on Jasper's chair, "Too bad. Would you like to tell me what the hell that was all about? I know Brandon was an annoying little fuck, but why'd you have to kill him? He had a gift; Maria's gonna be _pissed_." _

_He waved it off as he continued to pace, "Maria will be fine once she figures out what his power wasn't useful in the slightest. There are more important things to discuss." Jasper briefly informed Peter of the whole fiasco with John's army._

_Confusion laced Peter's essence, "Why would he do that? Ricardo is pretty damn smart, but I think this is one of the stupidest moves he could have made."_

_Jasper shook his head while his lips curled over his teeth venomously, "He's just labeled himself as a target. Weak and defenseless armies are no fun to pick off; it's _insulting_." _

_Peter nodded his head in agreement, but squinted his eyes, "Major, I got a feelin' there's more to this than what we think."_

_The empath paused mid-step and glared at him, "Gettin' one of your _feelings_ again?" He asked in disbelief. When Peter spoke of his gift he referred to it as just 'knowing shit'. Jasper thought it was a crock of bull; that Peter just didn't want to explain how his gift worked. _

_Peter remained a stone cold statue, "Believe what you want, Major, but I'm tellin' you we should proceed with caution." _

He was brought out of his thoughts when Peter spoke, "The trail won't be as fresh as when Maria was there."

Jasper growled, "Any other obvious points you'd like to make, Captain?"

"Nope. Just wanted you out of your head. We passed the border into Georgia not too long ago." Peter grinned. Jasper rolled his eyes in annoyance, but couldn't stop his lips curving into a small smile. His friend was right, of course. He didn't know how he missed all the states that separated Texas from Georgia, but they were quickly approaching their destination and he had to focus.

He followed Maria's faint scent to the two piles of ash. Sure enough, Jasper could barely make out the masculine scent of Ricardo. Unfortunately, the sun started to peak over the horizon. The Major spotted an abandoned stable not far from the wreckage and nodded to it. Everyone followed quickly and quietly, "Get comfortable, we'll wait out the sun here until we can follow the trail at twilight." He ordered. When he felt understanding, Jasper moved swiftly to the rafters to join Peter and Jacqueline.

"I don't like this, Major. Not one bit." Peter whispered so he could only be heard by the two vampires next to him.

Jacqueline snorted and whispered, "When _do_ you like it, Peter? Every time we go on one of these missions, you say the same thing. 'I don't like it.' 'I gotta bad feeling about this.' 'Someone's gonna die.' Have you ever noticed that we're at war? News flash: War equals violence. Violence equals bad." She paused. "In some cases." The vampire smiled at the end of her little speech.

Jasper could feel her amusement and Peter's shock while his lips twitched in a small smile. Thankfully, Peter got his wits about him enough to retaliate, "At least I don't spend my days with the blood sacks."

Her brow furrowed as Jasper felt a tinge of anger, "We were humans once too. You could at least have some semblance of decorum and treat them with respect. They are our food supply. You don't see them brutally killing cows and chickens to survive. They're compassionate people who feel guilt about killing to survive."

Peter sneered, "You think humans are _compassionate_? Before you were changed, did you read a newspaper... ever?" She was silent, "The War between the States was one of the most gruesome wars ever fought. Some methods of warfare were completely demented and unnecessary." Anyone could have seen the misery etched on Peter's face at that moment. Jasper nearly fell off the banister with the pain his friend was throwing. Peter gently sent him remorse and continued, "Let's just say that some things can't be undone."

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, "I'm sorry, Peter." She whispered, barely audible enough for them to hear. Jacqueline lightly jumped from the rafters to give Peter some much needed space.

"She was telling the truth, you know." Jasper whispered. Peter nodded, "What should we do when we find Ricardo?"

Feeling grateful for the change of subject, the two leaders spent the rest of the daytime hours strategizing. When the sun finally decided to dip below the horizon, Jasper nodded to Peter. He jumped and landed in the middle of the newborns, "Listen up! We're headin' out. Be on your guard. You know your positions, so don't break formation." They'd gone over extensively how to go into battle. The newest newborns were the most eager to fight and prove themselves which was almost always what got them killed. They were in front, then the next youngest and so on. The most experienced fighters/ gifted vampires were at the back; the anchors. They were the most lethal and killed more than all the pawns combined.

Once in place, the newborns picked up Ricardo's scent and started to run. About ninety miles south, in the wilderness of Florida, Jasper sensed confusion coming from the front of the army as they came to a stop. "What's going on?" The empath seethed, spitting venom everywhere.

"There's nothing." Theo murmured, feeling bewildered. The newborn sniffed the air again, but it just strengthened his resolve.

The Major was immediately on high alert. If, in fact, the scent did just vanish in the middle of a wide open space they'd just walked into a carefully set trap. Not a second after he realized it, newborns had them surrounded and began to charge. Jasper had dismembered four of them when he was face to face with Claude. He'd been in charge of the Florida and island territories since before Jasper was changed. The vampire that stood before the Major was intriguing to say the least. Claude normally stayed out of warfare if he could at all help it, but cross his land and you'd be sent home in an urn.

Without so much as a greeting, Claude attacked Jasper. Almost every punch, kick and bite were deflected on each end. It was no wonder that Claude had kept his territory for so long, he was an amazing fighter, but not good enough. The Major found that his right side was slower to react as their fight continued. He waited for an opening and swiftly ripped off his right arm. After the loss of his arm, Claude began to get sloppy and the Major managed to rip off his head with a loud snap. He quickly tore apart the rest of the body, save for the torso, and threw it in the flames. "Who told you we were here?" Jasper snarled at the decapitated head. Claude's mouth opened and shut, but nothing came out.

Begrudgingly, Jasper put his head back on his shoulders and screams were immediately vocalized. The Major was fed up with his belly-aching. He sent a large dose of calm, reassurance and trust. Claude grunted slightly, and finally managed to speak, "You should know that I have scouts everywhere on my land." He stated as a matter of fact.

The Major rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms at his lie, "As any good leader should, but we just got here when your entire army arrived. I'm guessing that you don't walk around with your army everywhere you go. Then it'd be pointless to have scouts. Someone warned you, and I demand to know who!" He spat.

Claude immediately blurted, "Ricardo came onto my land and made a bargain with me. Spare their lives in exchange for Maria's army. Even if they were lying, it was an offer I couldn't refuse. They were of no consequence to me."

"Who else was with him? There's no other scent." Peter observantly asked.

The dying vampire grinned, "Someone to be _feared_, young ones. Now, let a broken vampire burn. It will be a nice change of pace from this endless life." The Major's jaw clenched and bit back a growl. He wanted more out of him, but knew there wasn't anything left to give. Claude was slowly going crazy with pain.

Jasper turned to Peter, "Do it." He demanded and walked a short distance to see who of the newborns survived the attack. Only three were left standing. Jacqueline, Theo and Alex. The two youngest were carefully putting themselves back together while Jacqueline was chucking bits into the fire. The Major knew that Maria wasn't going to like the turnout one bit. They'd have to start almost completely from scratch.

In five years of his new life, Jasper had never seen anything like what had just happened. No one caught him off guard. He was the most fearsome vampire in the South, probably in the entire Northern Hemisphere. The Major turned it over and over in his head, trying to figure out how someone could have done it. He certainly knew their motive, Ricardo saw Maria's army as a threat. His thoughts quickly turned to what Claude said. The vampire with Ricardo had a masked scent. A growl rose to his throat. There was only one explanation.

Ricardo must have a gift of showing you whatever he wants you to see.

"Major," Peter called from a good distance away, "Are you ready?" He indicated North. Jasper nodded and the four survivors began to run back to camp. One thing was certain, this was far from over. Kill a pathetic coven with no newborns, shame on you. Attempt to kill the Major, you've got a death wish and he will grant it.

* * *

**So, please review! What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Should I keep going?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers, followers and favorites! You're awesome! Hope you like the next installment! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. Inspiration for a character towards the end of this chapter is Lafayette Reynolds from True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries. The original character belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

**Sorry for taking so long, but it's been a long semester.**

**Without further ado, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_In five years of his new life, Jasper had never seen anything like what had just happened. No one caught him off guard. He was the most fearsome vampire in the South, probably in the entire Northern Hemisphere. The Major turned it over and over in his head, trying to figure out how someone could have done it. He certainly knew their motive, Ricardo saw Maria's army as a threat. His thoughts quickly turned to what Claude said. The vampire with Ricardo had a masked scent. A growl rose to his throat. There was only one explanation._

_Ricardo must have a gift of showing you whatever he wants you to see._

_"Major," Peter called from a good distance away, "Are you ready?" He indicated North. Jasper nodded and the four survivors began to run back to camp. One thing was certain, this was far from over. Kill a pathetic coven with no newborns, shame on you. Attempt to kill the Major, you've got a death wish and he will grant it._

* * *

Jasper

June 12th- Georgia 1868

Jasper and Peter knelt before their red-eyed mistress with their heads bowed. They'd arrived at camp a couple of hours before, and she was, rightfully, livid. The emotion rolled off of her in thick, sticky waves. Maria paced circles around them, "I cannot _believe_ you allowed Ricardo to slip through your fingers." She grabbed Peter roughly his hair and forced it backwards so her teeth were at his jugular. "I expected such disorganization from the younger ones, but not from my two best soldiers." She tossed him forcibly to the ground when she rounded on Jasper. Her tone instantly softened as she ran a perfectly manicured hand down his bicep, "Now, mi soldado, what did you and your _assistant _do on your mission if you didn't kill Ricardo?"

"It was an ambush. We followed Ricardo's scent; tracked him all the way to Florida where it vanished. Claude and his army were waiting for us." Jasper reported.

Maria straightened up at the news. She strode over to her map of other known campsites, "Did you finish them?" She asked with her back turned. When Jasper confirmed it, his Commander plucked Claude's piece off Florida, "What information did you extract from Claude?" Maria asked as she crushed the piece into dust.

Jasper hesitated, "He claimed that he spoke to Ricardo and one other vampire who traveled with him."

"And you do not believe the serpent." She stated as she slowly turned to face them.

"I find it hard to believe a vampire powerful enough to mask their scent hasn't reached our ears before." He then relayed everything that happened before they set him on fire and Jasper's hunch about the vampire being nonexistent.

Maria pursed her lips and stared at the opposite wall, "A pity he would not give us more information. It is _also_ a shame we had to clash with Claude so soon. Although, I admit, I had plans to take his territory for some time." She unfixed her eyes and refocused on them, "Make sure to take turns running over there each week. We don't want another incident like _New Mexico_." She snarled, making her soldiers flinch. New Mexico was one of Maria's original territories. Once, they didn't jog the perimeter for a month, and it ended up being seized by another clan. They were easily dealt with, but it was something that could have been prevented by constant vigilance. "And we lost _all_ of our soldiers?" She asked, getting back to business.

"Not all-but most, Commander." Jasper looked back to the floor. He could feel her eyes drilling holes into his skull.

She let out an angry growl, "Then get out of my sight! You both disgust me!" Maria spat.

Jasper clenched his teeth at her remark, bowed and exited. When he and Peter were across camp, "That went well." Peter said, causing Jasper to stop and turn to him.

The Major's eyes narrowed, "You think that went _well_, Captain?" He snapped.

Peter held his hands up as a sign of innocence, "Easy there, Major. I was just sayin' that she didn't kill us or dismember us. All in all, I'd call that a good day." He smirked. Jasper growled, but said nothing else and kept walking. "Where ya headed? Our tents are that way." Peter pointed back in the opposite direction.

Jasper's nostrils flared and in the blink of an eye he had Peter pinned to the ground and his teeth at his neck, "Do you _really_ want to question me right now?"

"No Sir. Sorry Sir." He stated, his sincerity hit the empath like lightning.

Jasper closed his eyes, pushed off of Peter and began walking again. He could feel his friend's curiosity as they kept going further and further away from camp. Without so much as a warning, the Major stopped in the middle of a field. He looked up at the stars and fell gracefully on his back.

His mind kept rewinding and playing the events that happened before, during and after their battle. What nagged at him was the trip back to camp from Florida:

_Peter took charge of getting everyone to safety. The fight took longer than expected. So, his second-in-command changed course slightly to a new venue. __The sun hung low in the sky as they reached the stable they had occupied earlier. Jasper hadn't said a word. The moment they stepped through the door, the empath sprinted up to the rafters. No one followed. The four remaining vampires split in half. The newborns on one side and the two eldest on the other._

_"What do you suppose he's thinkin' about?" Jacqueline asked quietly, but not low enough for Jasper not to hear._

_There was a creaking noise just before Peter said, "You know, Major always has a plan. For everything. He sees everything at one angle then turns it on its head to see something different. As long as I've been with him, we've never been in a fight like that. Was it an easy win? Yes, but it caught us off guard. Normally we're the ones to show up and scare the unliving daylights out of everybody."_

_Jasper smirked at his friend's explanation. He could feel Jacqueline's eyes boring into his backside as she glanced up at him. Jasper kept his eyes closed and tried to focus. He wasn't having much luck when Jacqueline said, "He wants to know where he went wrong. How someone got the upper hand on him?" Peter must have nodded because then he heard, "That's absolutely ridiculous! He can't expect to anticipate every little thing in this existence. That's way too much pressure. It was _his _training that got us through the unexpected. So in a way, we _were _prepared for it."_

_"I hate to break it to you Jacks, but he ain't gonna see it that way. Besides, that's not our only problem." There was a pause and Peter continued, "Claude said that there was another vampire, but we only sensed one. Explain that." He challenged._

_Jasper opened his eyes and glanced down at his two soldiers. A smirk appeared on Jacqueline's face, "That's an easy one. He was lying." She said simply. Peter opened his mouth to retort, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Think about it. Claude was dying and _pissed_. " Jacks ticked off the reasons on her fingers, "We foiled his surprise attack, obliterated his so-called army and decapitated him to boot. What better way to get revenge than sending the infamous Major out on a wild goose chase?"_

_As much as Jasper hated to admit it, her logic made sense. A moment later he towered over Jacqueline, "What about Ricardo's scent? It went completely missing without a trace." He asked, daring her to come up with a plausible answer._

_She shuffled backwards upon his sudden nearness, "Maybe Claude covered his scent after he left. It would give his army something to do until we arrived."_

_Jasper shook his head, "Ricardo's scent was fresher in that area than Claude and his minions." His eyes widened and looked to Peter. He'd figured it out too._

_"He backtracked." Peter supplied to the confused vampires. Jasper was too preoccupied to notice when the newborns had joined them, but was glad that he wouldn't have to repeat himself. "There's no way. We would have noticed it." He implored._

_The empath clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace, "He's been alive just as long as Maria. It doesn't surprise me in the slightest that he has a few tricks up his sleeves." He said more to himself than to the others around him._

"Do you think we should have told Maria about Jacqueline's theory?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

Jasper shook his head without breaking eye contact with the stars, "I think when I told her: 'I don't think he's real' summed it up good enough."

Peter laid down beside him and crossed his arms behind his head, "But what if Claude wasn't lying. If there is a vampire that can block their scent, we would be at a huge disadvantage."

"No, Peter, not a disadvantage. It'd be a challenge, surly, but never a disadvantage. I _will_ find Ricardo. And if it's the last thing I do, he'll be a pile of ashes before he can say 'mercy'." Jasper sneered.

His friend stayed silent for a second, shook his head and asked, "Permission to speak freely, Sir?" At Jasper's nod, Peter continued, "It'll be a while before we have another clue as to where to go next."

Jasper groaned and threw his fits in his eyes, "Any way you can narrow that down a bit?"

Peter propped himself up on one elbow to face Jasper, "Nope!" He said in jest and added, "I don't ask for 'em, Major; just report 'em!"

Jasper removed his hands and looked at his friend, "You're enjoying my misery _way_ too much." The empath said, glaring at Peter's grin. He waved a hand in dismissal, "Head back to camp, and bring a few humans to the changing tent. We need to start right away if we're going to rebuild the army." He ordered.

His Captain stood and saluted, "Yes, Sir!"

The Major didn't watch him leave, but could feel when Peter's emotions left his range. He lost himself in his thoughts and wondered when Peter's prediction would come true. His eternal existence so far went quickly since he was always on the move, but he didn't like waiting. Never did; never will. Jasper could remember vaguely as a human when anxiously awaited Christmas morning with his younger sister. They sat on the stairs every night for a month to see Santa on Christmas Eve night. It was a good idea at the time, but his Ma was mighty furious. She always caught them so he never got to see the man in red. After a few years the siblings stopped trying altogether. He forcefully brought himself to the present, stood up and ran to camp. Jasper couldn't afford to think about his human life. It made him feel weak. Something he couldn't afford in a time of war.

The empath sprinted to camp like a bat out of hell. He had work to do, an army to build and a vampire to find.

Ricardo

June 3rd- Florida 1868 (Before the battle with Claude)

Ricardo was in Florida on a mission to scope out the lay of the land when he spotted the human a few miles away. The person wasn't there before, he was sure of it. His enhanced senses would have noticed it. Bewildered, he stepped cautiously in that direction. It became clear that the human wasn't alone.

A male black vampire spoke in a feminine tone, "I know yous a bit fuzzy right naw, but believe me; it's gonna be a'ight." The human nodded tentatively and the vampire continued to talk with his hands, "Rememba dis: Ri-car-do. When we done, _Ricardo _gonna be here. He be here for yous. Teach yous everythin' in dis life. Naw, don' look at me like dat." He snapped at the look of confusion and fear, "He ain't gonna do nothin', I promise. Cross my undead heart and hope to burn." The blood sac smiled at his actions, "You see me again; then we _par_ty." He smirked, playfully. "Yous gonna be like me. An' e'erbody gon wanna be wit' you." He winked then furrowed his brow and added seriously, "I been stallin' too long." The vampire said, regretfully, "This gonna hurt a lil bit." The weak human didn't stand a chance against him as his teeth sunk into flesh.

The vampire laid the human carefully on the ground and took a couple long drags. Then moved to bite his victim in dozens of places as he forced more venom into it's system. Ricardo witnessed it in awe. The man didn't seem fazed at all by the intoxication of the sweet blood which soaked into the ground. Venom pooled in his mouth at the thought and his throat burned, begging to be sated. Without another thought, he took off in the direction of the nearest down. The hunt didn't last long, but once he was satisfied, Ricardo returned to the place where the change was occurring. The human's Sire was gone and he sat next to the writhing specimen.

Ricardo waited impatiently for his newest addition to awake. When the sun began to rise, he found a cave-like structure to take shelter and brought the changing human with him. The poor child screamed in agony. Even with Ricardo muffling the sound, it echoed in the small space. Time passed sluggishly as day turned into night and back into day. The delicious scent of the human's blood nearly vanished by venom, but he could still remember it. He tried desperately to distract himself so he wouldn't go crazy with thirst.

Maria steadily became more and more powerful ever since her _precious Major_ was created. He'd personally never met the man, but a large handful of stories surrounded the kid. It was said he could make crowds of people submit to him at a single glance. Not that Maria would ever let him. The woman enjoyed the warfare and the rewards that came with victory. She had taken many territories, but not enough to give her free reign over the South. The crazy bitch was in for the fight of her life if she wanted an _acre_ of his land. Ricardo knew if it came down to a fight between his army and hers, she'd come out on top, but that wouldn't stop him trying.

At the end of the third day, the heartbeat began to pick up its pace and he knew it wouldn't be long. Ricardo slid as far away from the creature as he could to give the newborn as much space as possible. Nothing happened. The infant didn't shift, blink or even breathe. After what seemed like an eternity, the eyelids flashed open revealing beautiful blood red eyes. "Hello, young one." Ricardo stupidly spoke. Not half a second later he was launched through the air and out of the cave.

Once out of the way, the newborn ran North like a shot. Ricardo grinned and followed as close as he could. The child was quicker than anyone he'd ever seen. He came to a stand-still when he hit the Georgia territory. John and his coven surrounded his newborn, "What are you doing on my land?" He demanded, venom spewing from his mouth.

"John, I apolog-" Ricardo was cut off by the tearing of granite. John was distracted by his would-be apology and that's all the newborn needed to rip off his head. His jaw dropped as the child took out the rest of his coven quickly and carefully; always one step ahead of them. They didn't stand a chance. Bits and pieces were scattered all around the deserted plain. "Young one," He said, cautiously. Ricardo kept his head down and his hands towards the newborn in a submissive pose, "What is your name?" The vampire dared to glance up only to see a concerned look and a furrowed brow. He smiled, "It's alright. You know, not many newborns would have survived a battle like this. Let alone _win_ one single-handedly." Ricardo's smile grew, "I know precisely what to call you." The newborn raised a curious eyebrow, "Athena."

The brunette woman looked at him from under her eyelashes and smirked.

* * *

**Please review! I worked really hard on this to make it just right! Tell me what you think! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I was having a huge internal debate on whether to change something in the main plot. But, for the sake of my sanity, I needed to write this _my_ way. Even if I lose a few readers/followers. However, I'm hoping that this story is intriguing enough that everyone stays if only to see what happens next. ;)**

**This is a longer one to make up for my lack of additions. **

**Alright, I won't torture you any longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Once out of the way, the newborn ran North like a shot. Ricardo grinned and followed as close as he could. The child was quicker than anyone he'd ever seen. He came to a stand-still when he hit the Georgia territory. John and his coven surrounded his newborn, "What are you doing on my land?" He demanded, venom spewing from his mouth._

_"John, I apolog-" Ricardo was cut off by the tearing of granite. John was distracted by his would-be apology and that's all the newborn needed to rip off his head. His jaw dropped as the child took out the rest of his coven quickly and carefully; always one step ahead of them. They didn't stand a chance. Bits and pieces were scattered all around the deserted plain. "Young one," He said, cautiously. Ricardo kept his head down and his hands towards the newborn in a submissive pose, "What is your name?" The vampire dared to glance up only to see a concerned look and a furrowed brow. He smiled, "It's alright. You know, not many newborns would have survived a battle like this. Let alone _win_ one single-handedly." Ricardo's smile grew, "I know precisely what to call you." The newborn raised a curious eyebrow, "Athena."_

_The brunette woman looked at him from under her eyelashes and smirked._

* * *

Ricardo

June 6th—Georgia 1868

Ricardo was enraptured by the creature before him. After introducing himself and explaining how to properly dispose of the evidence, he gazed at Athena as she threw pieces of mutilated vampire into the pyre. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. The woman was beautiful, as all immortals were, yet powerful. Her brown tresses fell just below her shoulder blades, and had a slender frame which was perfect for speed and agility. She wore a yellow country gown that was slightly torn from her change but, other than that, looked brand new. The girl couldn't have been more than eighteen.

Athena stopped all movement and slowly turned to look at him, "Sorry sweetheart, you're just so _magnificent_." She stared at him blankly with her wide eyes before looking back to the smoky remains of her oppressors, "It's true." He stated in a failed attempt to get her attention. "Do you remember anything from before your change?"

She furrowed her brow and pursed her lips, "Oliver," was all she said after a few moments. The words flowed off her tongue like melting honey. Ricardo found himself wanting to hear it more and more. For the first time since her change she looked down at herself. The newborn seemed surprised at the noise that had come from her mouth.

He internally chuckled at the musings of a child. However, Ricardo didn't let the amusement show in his voice. "Who's Oliver? A friend? Lover?" He asked, curiously. She tossed in the last limb, looked up at the purple smoke and shook her head. Suddenly, she began to growl and clawed at her throat desperately, "I apologize. I should've realized. You need to hunt. Come on, we'll find you someone to drink." Ricardo darted South. He kept his back to Athena as a sign of trust. Unfortunately, she didn't see it that way. Before he made it one hundred yards, something rammed into his back and made a horrifying snap. Blistering pain shot through his body as he crumpled to the ground. Tears that would never shed pooled in his eyes, but didn't obscure his vision as he watched Athena head West. "Wait, _please_! Athena, there are more of us than just this coven." He implored. The news made her stop but didn't turn around. "You're new to this world so I wouldn't expect you to understand. We are at war. The way you're headed now will only bring you to an army who aren't friendly in the slightest."

Athena turned slowly, "Explain." She demanded and crossed her arms.

Ricardo positioned himself so he would heal properly while he spoke, "The bitch's name is Maria. She's been on a warpath for years. I don't know the specifics, but after she acquired her _crowning jewel_ she's been takin' land that ain't hers. She picks fights at random so everyone's gotta be ready when she comes. If she saw you within a twenty mile radius of her camp, you'd be ash in seconds."

The newborn squinted her eyes, "So everyone is defending their land against someone who wants to have all of it for themselves."

He gave her a sheepish look, "Not exactly. Land is the most valuable thing to our kind; aside from our mates. It shows power and prestige. The goal would be to gain as much as possible so no one would dare mess with you or your coven. It's the only way the exist in peace."

"What makes you a better choice than her? It sounds to me like you have the same idea she does." Athena inquired.

"Because, from what I've heard, she handpicks her soldiers. She likely has a power that detects potential powers. However, if you waltzed into camp already a vampire she might think you're a threat to her and her cause. You'd be killed instantly." Ricardo reasoned.

Athena cocked her head to one side, "How do you know so much about her?" She asked as he stood up.

He froze for a split second, "That's not important. For now, let's get you fed." She nodded finally effectively dropping the subject. Ricardo took off again, this time at a much slower pace.

They ran side by side for a few minutes before Athena spoke again, "It was a good thing we left when we did." Ricardo raised an eyebrow in question, "I don't know how I know, but Maria is going to blame you for killing John and will be royally pissed off. She may want your head on a silver platter before long."

Her statement made Ricardo falter in his stride somewhat, but managed to keep his balance. Ricardo filed the information away to analyze later. More questions came cropping up when they reached the first town. It was a tiny place off the beaten path. "Since the sun is already set, now would be the perfect opportunity to find someone to eat. Try to find someone walking alone." He explained, glancing at her every so often, "Someone who is the least likely to be missed. The saloons are a perfect hunting ground. They're filled with harlots and-"

Ricardo immediately stopped talking when he noticed Athena was nowhere in sight. He sniffed the air tentatively to get a trace on her, but there was nothing to be found. This perplexed the vampire greatly and caused him to take a deeper breath. Again, there was nothing. Ricardo scanned his surroundings until he noticed her leaning against the wall across from Sam's Saloon. His eyes widened as an overweight balding man stumbled drunkenly out of the bar.

"Hey there, mister." Athena greeted with a blinding smile. The man, clearly dazed, merely stared with a slack jaw. She giggled, "Pardon me, but I was rather hoping you could escort me home. If it's not too much trouble. You see, my father had some business to attend to with the Sheriff and won't be done until quite late. He insisted I find a respectable young man to walk with me, though I'm capable of going by myself." She added, almost ruefully.

The human straightened his clothes to look more presentable and bowed marginally, "It would be my pleasure, Milady." He offered her his arm which she took almost too quickly. Ricardo followed them at a distance. He knew all too well not to get in the way of a vampire and their meal. Once she walked him out of eyesight, her inner animal surfaced and she rounded on him. Athena's sharp teeth pierced through his neck easily as she drained him dry.

A low rumble filled her chest as her bloodlust began to take over. Ricardo leapt from his hideaway on a nearby roof and landed softly beside her. "Athena," She spun and he barely dodged her fist. The elder vampire got into a submissive position, "Listen to me. I know you're still thirsty. You did very well, but if you go back into this town you'll surely slaughter everyone." He risked a peek at the newborn who was, surprisingly, listening intently. Another thing he filed away for later, "Let me bring you a couple more humans so you can feast." He offered.

She stood for a moment and nodded in agreement. Ricardo took the quick approach. He grabbed two homeless people from a different alley and shoved them into the one with Athena. The girl drank greedily until all her food lied lifeless at her feet.

With her hunger sated, Ricardo showed her how to dispose of the remains. He and Athena eventually found a quiet place to sit and talk so he could explain what it meant to be a vampire. After a few routine questions from Athena about being a newborn/vampire in general, they left their little bubble of tranquility. As they walked further South, they moved on to a different subject altogether, "So, tell me again why we're in Florida and not going back to your camp?"

"Before I stumbled upon you and your Sire, I was attempting to figure out a good angle with which to attack Claude. It's nothing personal. He's a great guy, but Alabama only has so many people." Ricardo stated with a short wink.

Athena's brow furrowed, "My Sire?"

He gave her a sad smile, "The person who made you a vampire. I didn't meet him, but he was very good to you. That much I _did_ see. You burned a few hours less than other's I've witnessed."

She clenched her jaw, and looked at the ground. The newborn was silent for a long while, "Whenever I see that good for nothing coward, he's going to die." Athena spat, venomously.

At her proclamation, Ricardo stopped and turned toward her, "Athena, I don't think he _wanted_ to go. In fact, it seemed to me like the two of you were friends." Athena shrugged and brushed past him. He took the silence to mull over what he had learned from Athena so far.

She was powerful. There was no point in denying it. Not only had she defeated her opponents effortlessly, but she had the uncanny ability to know what was going to happen before it happened. Knowing that Maria was going to be after him would give him the advantage he needed to remain one step ahead of her. Then there was her general calmness. Any other newborn would be chomping at the bit to be fighting, eating or fucking. Athena was calmer. Even more-so than some of his other soldiers who had been vampires just under a year.

Then there was the matter of her scent. Was there a possibility that she wouldn't be able to be tracked? If that was a the case, could she project it? Ricardo's mind continued to buzz with various options that ability could hold for his army. He was jolted out of his musings by none other than Claude himself. The southern gentleman outwardly welcomed them while reinforcements lined the edges of the field silently daring them to make a move on their leader. "Hello, Ricardo. You seem lost. If memory serves me right, your coven like to stay in the Alabama area, but move frequently to other parts of the South as well."

Athena stiffened at the underlying threat and was calmed to some degree when Ricardo placed his hand in hers. She gave him a half-smile before he spoke on their behalf, "I'm very sorry for the intrusion. My newborn here," Gesturing in her direction, "wanted to see a different state than what she was used to."

"He's lying!" One soldier shouted.

Claude flickered his eyes to his minion and back to Ricardo. He took a threatening step forward, "Terrance is never wrong. I don't enjoy being lied to. You have one more chance to tell me the truth or I'll have you burned where you stand."

"We were fleeing a site in Georgia where we disposed of some vampires." Athena spoke up, "Vampires semi-loyal to Maria." She looked to me worriedly, "We knew that she'd be after us before too long so we worked our way South in an attempt to keep her off our trail. At least for a little while."

Ricardo forced his face to remain neutral, but inside he was gaping at the young vampire beside him. She twisted the truth so much that it was unrecognizable, but all of it was, in fact, true. It was in that moment that he knew he would be the best mentor she'd ever hope for. Claude briefly thought about the explanation by the newborn and analyzed her thoroughly. A moment later his mouth spread into a massive grin, and visably shuttered in delight. Ricardo pulled Athena behind him imperceptibly, "There's no need for alarm. She's merely... _fascinating_."

"What's so remarkable about me?" Athena sighed, "I'm just like any other vampire. I have the same things you have; speed, strength and agility." She listed, impatiently.

Claude chuckled, "Apologies Miss. I didn't mean you offense. You see, I can sense success." He said, almost leaving it at that until he saw a pair of confused looks, "Allow me to explain, when I meet someone I get a feeling that courses through me. If they are going to be unsuccessful in life, my body will almost go into a full body bind. It can make it rather difficult to move. On the opposite side of the spectrum, if a person will be successful, I'll have a good/relaxed feeling." Claude stared deeply into Athena's eyes, "You though," He sighed, contently, "I can't even begin to describe it. The feeling was _euphoric_. Easily the most powerful one I've felt in quite some time."

Athena remained silent to turned her attention back to Ricardo. He tentatively smiled at her then faced Claude, "As interesting as that is, is it any way possible to leave your land in peace?"

Claude's smile fell, but let them go without a fuss. A few of his men ran with them to the border, wished them the best of luck and went to run back to their leader. Before they could get too far, "Tell Claude to be on his guard. Maria's army will most likely follow our scents straight to you." They nodded in acknowledgement before they fled.

Once they were farther away, "That was lucky. You did wonderfully." Ricardo complimented, squeezing the hand he was still holding. She smiled as he lead her back to camp. That would prove to be another adventure entirely, but he was eager to see what she'd surprise him with next.

Jasper

June 14th –Texas 1868

After the new recruits were well on their way to their new life, Maria saw fit to make an example of those who screwed up her orders. Peter's sentence was the worst she could think of for the know-it-all. When he finished biting the last human, the Commander forced his mouth open and ripped out his tongue. With a smirk she said, "You'll get this back in a week if you behave." She then tore it in two separate pieces. One half Maria plopped in a pickle jar filled to the brim with the horrible human substance. No one knew where the other half went, but Jasper had never seen Peter look so disgusted in his life.

As for the empath, Maria caught him by surprise on his way back to camp. Without so much as a greeting, she snapped off his right arm and left hand. He reflected that it wouldn't have been a horrible punishment if he didn't have newborns to train in a few short hours. Jasper knew that they'd see him as weak; he needed to prove them wrong somehow. He stared at the roof of his tent, "Major, could I talk to you for a minute?" He heard Jacqueline ask from outside. Jasper gave no reply, but she walked in anyway.

"It ain't polite to enter a man's tent without permission." He growled, glaring at the unwanted intruder.

Exasperation and a tinge of fear flooded the room, but she stood her ground, "You've been sulking in here for two days, Major. I don't mean to be rude, but the newborns are beginning to take notice. Peter would have had you up and out by now. Since he's verbally challenged at the moment, I figured his duties would fall to me." Jacqueline stated as she stood at attention, not daring to relax.

He sat up with little effort and concurred at she was right. Even though the other two newborns had fought in battle, they were still very young and would consider his actions as a sign of weakness, or worse, cowardice. Jasper shook his head, "I don't know what to do when they wake up." He murmured, "Maria has never done anything like this to me before, and now I have to go another five days without use of my arms." He looked at Jacqueline, felt her pity and was immediately infuriated. Jasper swiftly rose from his bed and roundhouse kicked her out of the tent. His eyes blazed charcoal from hunger and fury as he followed her outside, "I don't want your _pity_. It's a worthless emotion and will get you nowhere in this existence. If you have ideas on how to aid your superior then I'm all ears." His anger began to subside slightly when he left her guilt, "These newborns are gonna be like all the rest when they wake up. Vicious and bloodthirsty. They'll see the deformities as weaknesses. How can I convince them otherwise?" He asked, tiredly. Jasper knew vampires couldn't get tired, but he hadn't been able to hunt since before Maria had taken his arms. The venomloss was making him feel frail, though he tried to mask it.

Jacqueline stood and quickly threw out an answer that, most likely, was the first thing that popped into her head, "You're an empath, Major. Strike the fear of God into them."

He pursed his lips and mulled it over. The idea had merit. "I can see how it would work for keeping them in line, but what about technique. I can't really use Peter as a sparring partner to show them. Not that we ever could keep their attention before." Jasper murmured more to himself than to Jacks.

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know." She offered.

"What about Theo and Alex?" He countered, "They'll need to be looked after too. I'm not ready to have those two babies on their own just yet. They'd probably tear the whole camp apart." Jasper reasoned. "Come to think of it, who's looking after them now?" He demanded angrily.

Jacqueline put up her hands as a sign of innocence, "Don't shoot the messenger. Peter showed up while I was watching them spar, pointed to me then your tent then made a shooing motion. I'm not sure exactly what he wanted me to do, but talking seemed to be the best option." She confessed then moved on the the topic at hand, "We can throw them in with the other newborns. They're only a week older and still have much to learn. It'd still be an even number."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at his final problem, "What about the breathers? Will they be able to be alone for the amount of time it'll take to train the newborns?"

Frustration came off of her in thick waves, "The _humans_ are adults and are tied up well, if I do say so myself. They won't be going anywhere and we'd hear if they tried to make an escape."

He nodded thoughtfully, "This could work."

"Of course it will." She smiled briefly before the heartbeats in the changing tent began to speed up. "We don't have much time. You need to eat."

His jaw clenched, "And how exactly am I supposed to do that? They'll be waking up in less than an hour." He snarled.

Jacqueline chewed on her lip. "I can hold the human while you eat."

"I'm not an infant, and I don't want you anywhere near my food." Jasper snapped, baring his teeth.

"I meant no disrespect." She said, "I only wanted to help."

There was truth in her words. He knew she meant no harm, but the thought of someone else touching his food while he ate made his venom boil in his veins. It was irrational, but he felt the need to tear her limb from limb for even thinking of it. Before he could do something he'd later regret, Jasper ran in the direction of the nearest town with a simple, "I'll be back soon," called over his shoulder.

Hunting proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. Jasper waited in the ever fading shadows for someone, _anyone_ to walk by. In an hour it'd be dusk, and he couldn't risk exposure. Exactly five minutes and thirty-two seconds later, a teenage girl tip toed along the sidewalk. She clearly had been out all night and had most likely snuck out. Based on her mix of emotions: excitement, satisfaction and defiance, it was also a solid estimation that she wasn't making pumpernickel with her book club. At six feet away, he groggily asked for help. Her curiosity got the best of her as she walked toward the butcher's shop where he was hiding.

Without another thought he slammed his body into hers so she was trapped between him and the side of the building. Jasper tried to block out her fear and panic as he bit into his latest victim. When he was finished, the empath disposed of her and set his eyes on the milkman not too far away. He caught him heading back into the ice box and quickly drained him as well. It was only then that he was fully sated with glowing crimson eyes.

Jasper ran back to camp just in time for the newborns to wake up. As per usual, he went to the field and waited for Peter to bring out the newborns. The only difference was that Jacqueline was talking to them. Theo and Alex showed up and waited patiently for orders. If they had any doubts about their Major, then they were quickly dashed when he forcibly threw someone they thought was his friend out of his tent. Peter and Jacks were at his side facing the newborns in nearly record time.

Instead of launching into his normal speech, Jacqueline spoke up feeling courage and determination. "I want you to listen and listen carefully." She gestured to Jasper's arms, "This is what happens to vampires who don't do what is asked of them. Even if they try to the best of their ability." She paused to let that sink in, "This is the Major. He needs no other name. The title speaks for itself. He's Maria's second-in-command. You will listen to everything he has to say and do what he asks without question." The newborn's fear skyrocketed as Jacqueline moved to Peter's side. "This is Peter. The Major's second-in-command. You may notice that he doesn't talk. Don't worry. He will, once he gets his tongue back." Their fear was almost comical. She made them out to be the monsters that they were instead of feeble underlings that could easily be squashed.

When she was finished, she gave the floor to Jasper. He went through his monologue and introduced Jacqueline since she didn't do so herself. Unfortunately, he found that only one person had an ability. Her name was Carly and she could influence the weather. All in all it was a good group to be injured with. They sparred well and listened as attentively as they could, given their bloodlust. The empath credited most of the success to Jacqueline. Had she not said anything, it would have gone completely different.

Theo was clearly the best fighter of the group due to his massive size and battle history. Joseph was next in natural talent. The kid was tiny, couldn't have been more than fifteen when changed. Jasper was positive there was something in him waiting to be let loose, but wasn't sure what yet. Carly after that. Then Tyler, a tall redhead with long limbs. Nicole, whose beauty rivaled that of Jacqueline. And finally Alex. Jasper was amazed when he came out of the battle with Claude. Out of all the people to survive, why him? It made him wonder if Alex had an ability he simply wasn't aware of.

Sparring went on until the early hours of the next morning. Jasper finally let them go feed with Jacks and Peter to ensure the vampire secret would stay just that, a secret. The empath went back to his tent and lost himself in thought. Maria wanted the next batch changed before she got back from scouting. The trouble was that he had no way of knowing when she'd return. He didn't want to upset her again, but he also didn't want to have too many babies running around camp all at once. That was an accident waiting to happen.

As one part of his brain focused on that, the other was trying to figure out where Ricardo had gone. He knew Alabama was his original territory, but hadn't sensed him at all on the way back to Texas. Then again he didn't know precisely where in Alabama he was stationed so he could have been in the wrong part of the state altogether. Jasper wanted him dead. No. He wanted to slaughter his entire coven while he was forced to watch. Helpless to do anything. Venom pooled in his mouth at the thought of a good fight. Ricardo would die. He'd make certain of it.

He wouldn't quit until Maria got what she wanted.

* * *

**Reviews are love! So send me some love and I may update faster than last time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I was inspired by everyone's reviews/follows so I decided to write this one a bit faster.**

**Okay, it was brought to my attention that no one is really keeping up with my OC's and their powers. So I'm putting a list at the beginning so you guys have a reference. I'll keep updating it with more as information is revealed. **

**For those of you who don't care/just want to read the story then by all means be my guest and skip this part! :)**

**Maria's Army**

**Jasper-(obviously) Feels and Manipulates Emotions-Vampire for 5 years**

**Peter- "Knows Stuff"- Vampire for 3 years**

**Maria- Potential Talent Sensor- Vampire for 68 years**

**Jacqueline- No Foreseeable Power- Vampire 6 months**

**Alex- Unknown- Vampire a little over a week**

**Theo- Possible/Probable Psychometry- Vampire a little over a week**

**Carly- Control the Weather- Vampire a little over a day**

**Joseph- Unknown- Vampire a little over a day**

**Tyler- No Foreseeable Power- Vampire a little over a day**

**Nicole- No Foreseeable Power- Vampire a little over a day**

**Ricardo's Army**

**Ricardo- Unknown- Vampire for 68 years**

**Athena- Unknown- Vampire for a little over a week; A day older than Theo and Alex. (Jasper's Time)**

**Other Vampires**

**Claude- Success Sensor- Vampire for 50 years.**

**Terrence- Lie Detector- Vampire for a little over a year**

**I'll get the time changes straightened out in the next couple of chapters. So you won't always be confused.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sparring went on until the early hours of the next morning. Jasper finally let them go feed with Jacks and Peter to ensure the vampire secret would stay just that, a secret. The empath went back to his tent and lost himself in thought. Maria wanted the next batch changed before she got back from scouting. The trouble was that he had no way of knowing when she'd return. He didn't want to upset her again, but he also didn't want to have too many babies running around camp all at once. That was an accident waiting to happen._

_As one part of his brain focused on that, the other was trying to figure out where Ricardo had gone. He knew Alabama was his original territory, but hadn't sensed him at all on the way back to Texas. Then again he didn't know precisely where in Alabama he was stationed so he could have been in the wrong part of the state altogether. Jasper wanted him dead. No. He wanted to slaughter his entire coven while he was forced to watch. Helpless to do anything. Venom pooled in his mouth at the thought of a good fight. Ricardo would die. He'd make certain of it._

_He wouldn't quit until Maria got what she wanted._

* * *

Jasper

June 16th- Texas 1868

Everyone came back to camp too early for his liking. They hadn't been back ten minutes and the emotions were already starting to irritate him. Newborns felt so much all at once it was impossible to keep track. He was relieved when no one paid him a visit. Jasper needed time for himself. Normally, he was always too preoccupied with newborns to have any time off. So he had to enjoy the quiet while he could. Soon enough, his meditative state was broken by a screaming fight over who would share the remainder of the tents on site.

Finally fed up with the seemingly endless bickering, Jasper left the confines of his tent. The Major snapped at the two newborns to quit squabbling like an old married couple and left the camp. He left Jacqueline in charge because she was the only one who could scold them at the moment. Jasper ran until he could no longer feel nor hear the others. No humans were around for dozens of miles. That was why Maria hand-picked this place as her base. There was no risk of exposure. He found a patchy spot of tallgrass and laid down with a soft thud. The sun was a warm welcome to his cold, hard skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment for as long as he could.

It was the one time during war where he could feel a semblance of tranquility. The Major found this deserted plain after his first battle in the Pit:

_It had been a whirlwind of a week. Jasper was clearing out the town of Galveston before the Yankees could attack when he found three women who refused to leave. They were all inhumanly beautiful. He offered his assistance, being the southern gentleman he was, and they agreed but it wasn't exactly in the way he had envisioned. Over the course of a three day change, he was tossed from one war and into another._

_When he awoke from his fiery hell, everything was much more defined. All of his senses were amplified one hundred fold. It took him a moment get get his bearings and raise from his place on the moth-eaten blanket he laid on. Once Jasper stood, all of the emotions hit. Effectively bringing him to his knees. He remembered his guard's chuckle and a quip about being the first vampire he'd seen stumble in existence. Without another thought, he lunged at the vampire who easily dodged him. The action infuriated him even more than the taunting. But he didn't have time to react again when Maria walked in. She explained to him what he was and how she was going to take back what was rightfully hers. The gorgeous woman then led him out to the practice field and left him in the hands of his superior._

_Killian was the most experienced member in the army. He used to be a Captain in the Union Army before he was saved from a bullet wound to the gut with Nettie's venom. That was a feat in and of itself for Nettie rarely had the strength to stop drinking. The man had been vampire for nine months and had the scars to prove it. Back then, fights broke out once every few hours. They usually ended with a limb being lost from one vampire or another. _

_Sparring was Jasper's favorite part because he was the best at it. The newborns had next to no strategy when it came to their attacks. He almost asked for someone who could keep up with him, but thought better of it and remained silent. Most of the male vampires had been turned in the field of battle during The War Between the States and the women were nurses who'd seen action from the sidelines. _

_Jasper told no one of his ability to feel emotions. No one had asked and he wasn't going to volunteer the information. He was at war, and he didn't trust anyone at camp enough to tell them his deep secret._

_He'd heard stories from the older vampires all week about the Pit. A literal fight to the death in front of everyone in the army with a human as a prize. No one knew if it was a way to just 'thin the herd' or simply entertainment for the sisters. They speculated that it was a little of both. On his seventh night, all the newborns' names were thrown into a hat. Regardless of how old or talented they were. Jasper watched in horror as one by one the people he was changed with were slaughtered. He made a mental note that if he was ever to survive this, that he'd never make friends._

_Finally, his name was called... along with Killian's. Jasper closed his eyes briefly at his luck. Before he could object, vampires, old and new alike, shoved him toward the middle of the circle until he stood face to face with the 6'10" man. "I'm sorry, Jasper. You seem like a good kid. I hate to kill you." Killian confessed before he began to circle him._

_He nodded in respect and made sure not to turn his back on him. Killian was feeling confident and victorious even before anything had happened. Jasper wanted his cocksure opponent to be taken down a few pegs. Something akin to fear encompassed the empath like a second skin. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion because he wasn't feeling fear at all, but he instinctively knew that's what it was. Jasper took the offensive emotion and shoved it away from his body. The analysis, confusion and removal took all of a hundreth of a second._

_That's when he knew he could manipulate emotions. Not only was Killian afraid, but the rest of the crowd was as well. Everyone sat in a stunned silence, though he was the only one he knew why. A slow smile crept on his face. __Killian grew uneasy. His off kilter emotions caused him to launch himself at Jasper. The bold approach made it easy to side step. After a few more scratches and bites on either side, Jasper lost his left arm He clenched his teeth; he wouldn't give his enemy the satisfaction of crying out. Instead he used his own pain as a weapon and channeled to Killian specifically. The veteran cried in pain and fell to his knees. Jasper amplified his already heavy dose of disorientation and snapped his head of. The newborn disposed of the head and quickly removed the rest of the body as well. _

_When Killian was thrown into the fire, he was met with fury and pain resonating from one place. Nettie. The vampire snarled and picked up his arm from the ground. She'd been about to toss it into the fire with Maria and Lucy came to his defense. They convinced her to give his arm back. While Lucy took Nettie to their tent, Maria spoke with Jasper, "Well done, young one. I haven't ever seen a week old vampire beat someone of Killian's callabor. I must warn you that Nettie will not be happy with you for a very long while. I suggest you run along." Jasper turned to do just that when he heard her voice again, "If you don't come back, then you will be hunted down, tortured and killed. Mark my words." She threatened as she tossed a pathetic human at his feet._

He remembered draining the human quickly before leaving in a hurry. That was when he found his santuary. No one else knew of it but him. It was his place to get away from the madness of the newborns. He always remembered Maria's threat and he always returned. When the sun began to set, he knew he had to return to camp to train some more.

The practice field was empty, "Y'all better get your sorry behinds over here right now!" He hollered. The newborns quickly sprinted over and formed a line in front of him. Jacqueline and Peter were slower, but also knew what was coming. "Now, you understand the basics of fighting. It's time to hone your skills. For those of you with powers, that means you're with me. Anyone else who doesn't have an ability will be with Peter and Jacqueline refining your fighting abiltities. Any questions?" He paused until it was clear there was going to be no answer, "Good. Carly, Theo you're with me."

He took the two newborns into the wooded area far enough away from the barn where you couldn't smell the humans. There was a circular clearing with ten stumps on the far side. Jasper told her to place odd objects on each stump. There was a basket, frying pan and other stolen household items. He motioned for Carly to follow him and they stood about a foot from the first stump. "Now, without using your hands, knock off the basket." Jasper watched her concentrate for a bit, but left to give Theo his assignment. "Theo, you said you could see where things had been right?" He nodded, "Well, since your power hasn't manifested in any way, I want you to pick a rock up off the ground. Concentrate on it. There's a lot of history there. Witness it."

There was nothing left for him to do now but wait for something to happen. He hated waiting. Half an hour later, a large gust of wind picked up around the site and was swirling around Carly with enough force to knock someone over. But she remained in place. The newborn raised her hand and, with the flick of her wrist, all the objects flew into the air and crashed in a heap on the ground. The wind began to settle and Jasper smirked, "Not bad, Carly. Not bad at all. Put them back up and do it again." He ordered.

They kept at it until the sun was high in the sky. Jasper finally called it a day and the two exhausted newborns ran back to camp. Jasper, on the other hand, leisurely walked back thinking about how the day went. Carly successfully blew over the objects thirty times. She even started using lightning toward the end, but the Major put a quick stop to that while they were surrounded by the woods. Theo still managed to see nothing, but he was nervous about telling him so. It was possible that the man simply feared him, but normal fear didn't run so deep. He was hiding something.

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard the tearing of granite. He'd know that sound anywhere. Without a second thought, he ran.

When he arrived, there was an all out battle going on. A woman with golden hair wearing nothing but a white nightgown grinned waving a detached hand. "So nice of you to join us!" She skipped around the fighting newborns and over to the empath. "It's been brought to my attention that you're getting a bit too big for your britches. But don't worry-" Her head was torn from her body before she could get another word out by none other than Peter. The know-it-all smirked, dismantled the girl and ran back into the carnage.

Jasper was going to need to get creative with his kills because his arms were useless. There was no point in wallowing about it. So he took off to help the others. The empath noticed a distracted male newborn fighting with Nicole. She was having trouble staying on her feet. He threw himself in the air and wrapped his thighs around the enemy's head. Using his body weight, the empath threw the newborn over his head until he was completely on the ground. With a twist of his hips the head popped off, "Tear the rest of this fucker apart and start a fire." He ordered before he left.

A female vampire he didn't recognize radiated fury and agony. It was clear she valued the vampire he'd just killed very much. They both charged at each other at the same time. She leapt at him horizontally while he jumped vertically. Jasper managed to hook one knee around the girl's neck and swiftly kicked her back downward with enough force to snap her neck off her body. He kicked the head off to the side. Jasper slammed one foot on her shoulder kicked the useless arm away when he was attacked from the side.

Then the Major was on his back facing the vampire who pinned him, "I'm going to make your death long and hard. You killed my Sire!" The man snarled. Jasper smirked and sent the vampire the highest dose of pain he could imagine. He was immediately released. The Major stood but kept the man writhing on the ground as he checked out the oddly quiet scene in front of him. Jacqueline and Alex calmly tossed pieces of vampires into the growing fire. Theo, Carly, Joseph and Tyler had minor injuries that would easily be healed. But Nicole's head was laying off to the side with her body nowhere in sight. Peter smiled sadly at the girl and threw the head into the flames.

Jasper called over Peter and Theo to hold the prisoner. He removed the pain and the vampire went slack for a moment before trying to attack Jasper, "Here's how this is gonna go. I'm gonna ask a question and you'll answer in one sentence. Got it?" The newborn reluctantly nodded, "Who's idea was it to attack Maria's camp?"

"Gabby."

"Which one was Gabby?" He asked already bored with this interrogation.

He bared his teeth, "My Sire walked up to you peacefully and you killed her."

Jasper squinted his eyes, "To be fair, she was holding one of my soldier's hands, and I didn't kill her."

"Indirectly it's your fault." He spat.

The empath growled and soaked in his fear, "If we're talking technicalities then I suppose it's your fault as well. Why did she attack?"

"Because she thought it was a good idea. You're bad vampires. You kill for no reason."

The Major had enough of the babbling idiot and nodded to Peter. He quickly tore him to pieces. "Rest up, young ones. Tomorrow starts a new day of training." Jasper called out to the camp. He then turned to Peter, "Go to the barn and get four more humans. This coven's loss should be enough to keep anymore vampires from attacking." Peter opened his mouth like he was going to protest and Jasper chuckled, "I know you can't argue, so why even try? Just bring them to the changing tent. Maria said she wanted two groups changed before she got back and we have no idea when that'll be. I'll be there soon."

Peter went and Jasper was left standing in the wreckage.

Ricardo

June 7th- Alabama 1868

Athena and Ricardo walked into his camp without any problems. He smiled as his army came to greet him. Unfortunately, the warm welcome was not extended to his newest addition. Augustus crossed his arms and glared at her menacingly. As oldest and strongest of the newborns, he was overly wary of any newcomer who was already a vampire. "Gus, there's no need to be so hostile." He admonished before turning to the rest of the coven, "Everyone, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you: Athena!" Ricardo grinned.

He was met with more dagger-like glares directed at her, "She's one of us already. I vote we burn her." Idris spoke up. Most of the group nodded or yelled their approval in some way.

Ricardo shook his head, "There will be none of that. I watched her being turned and then abandoned by her Sire. We can teach her so much, and in return, she can teach us."

"What could she possibly have to teach someone of your age, Ricardo?" Augustus asked.

He stiffened and his face became stony, "Just because I've seen a few things, doesn't mean I know everything."

Augustus instantly backed off, "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean any offense."

"Isn't it funny that her own _Sire_ abandoned her?" Michelle asked. "I mean, what if they were stupid and that stupidity transferred over to her."

No one saw her move, but Michelle was on the ground with Athena's teeth bared at her neck. There was a slow creaking sound of her neck tearing. Ricardo's eyes widened, "Athena." He said calmly as he slowly approached her, "She didn't mean it. You're not stupid. You talked us out of that pickle earlier, remember? No moron could have done that."

Her head whipped around to face him, but still kept her hand on the other girl's neck, "I don't care about _that_!" She snarled, spewing venom everywhere. She turned back to Michelle, "If you ever call my Sire stupid again I will _end_ you." Athena threatened so softly, Ricardo could barely make it out.

She was still seething when she came back to stand with Ricardo. "It looks like there's no way around it. Ricardo's word is law, remember? Induction is in order." Wilson rationalized, trying to rally the rest of the group. Ricardo nodded in thanks. Induction was just what Athena needed. They'd better be more accepting of her if-_when_-she survived it.

* * *

**What'd you think? Send me a review! :) They help with my writing speed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites! This is my longest chapter yet! I hope it doesn't disappoint! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read on, friends! :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_No one saw her move, but Michelle was on the ground with Athena's teeth bared at her neck. There was a slow creaking sound of her neck tearing. Ricardo's eyes widened, "Athena." He said calmly as he slowly approached her, "She didn't mean it. You're not stupid. You talked us out of that pickle earlier, remember? No moron could have done that."_

_Her head whipped around to face him, but still kept her hand on the other girl's neck, "I don't care about _that_!" She snarled, spewing venom everywhere. She turned back to Michelle, "If you ever call my Sire stupid again I will _end _you." Athena threatened so softly, Ricardo could barely make it out._

_She was still seething when she came back to stand with Ricardo. "It looks like there's no way around it. Ricardo's word is law, remember? Induction is in order." Wilson rationalized, trying to rally the rest of the group. Ricardo nodded in thanks. Induction was just what Athena needed. They'd better be more accepting of her if-_when_-she survived it._

* * *

Ricardo

June 8th-Alabama 1868

_Induction:_

_\- the action or process of inducting someone to a position or organization._

_\- the process or action of bringing about or giving rise to something. _

For Ricardo's army, the definitions were one in the same. It was a good way to find one's place among the regime. However, it also served as a reminder to all that standing together was preferable to standing alone. Induction was not required of those who were joined by venom. Vampires who were considered outsiders-those who didn't have anywhere else to go/no special connection with the army-needed to show their loyalty and dedication to the cause. Only when the vampire passed Induction could they fully call themselves a brother or sister of the coven.

There was a mere handful of vampires who came to Ricardo's camp in search of placement and security. None of whom were able to finish Induction. He was confident that Athena would be the exception. Thus earning the army's trust and support.

"What's an Induction?" Athena asked as the army began to gradually disperse into the shadows.

He pursed his lips and thought of a good way to explain it, "Think of it as a test." Ricardo said and started walking. Athena immediately followed, "Induction is split into three different tasks. You'll be judged on Strategy, Interrogation and Combat skills. Needless to say, each phase is designed to challenge you; push your limits and show your weaknesses. Each section will go into more detail once you get there. The Induction also gives us a starting point for training." He ran a hand over his face in frustration, "Unfortunately, that's all I can tell you."

Athena nodded, "I understand. It'd be an unfair advantage if I knew everything."

His smile grew; she was easily one of the most logical newborns he'd ever met. Before he could say anything more, they were interrupted when Michelle walked out of the tent nearest them. She glowered at Athena and stormed off in the direction of the practice field. Ricardo chuckled. Athena was going to have her hands full. She attacked Michelle earlier; one of his biggest hotheads on site. The pair walked in silence until they reached the field.

All thirty members of his army stood in a circle roughly twenty meters in diameter. Ricardo walked Athena into the middle then disappeared into the crowd. He could see her starting to panic. She turned in a slow circle to analyze everyone in case of a surprise attack. Gus took a step inside the circle with her. As his second in command, Augustus had the honors of leading the event. Athena froze, eyes locked on him and waited for his next move, "No one is gonna to hurt you. This is where we'll test your Strategy. There are two parts to this exercise: Mental and Physical. Mental is first. You will be given a scenario by one of us; you'll answer it how you're most likely to react. The questioner will give you an answer of 'pass' or 'fail'. Three 'pass'es and you'll move on. You are allowed one 'fail'. If you pass, you'll move on to the Physical portion. Is that understood?" She gave one sharp nod. "Good. Then we'll begin."

Gus stepped back into the crowd and quickly became lost. "What would you do if you were outnumbered three to one? One vampire is perfectly intact with no skill. The second has one limb missing but an offensive power. The last one is an experienced fighter with no abilities." Idris inquired.

She took a moment to think. "There's really no right or wrong answer to this. I would take out the first one's legs and use him or her as a shield for the second before decapitating them. Finally, I'd wait for the third one to make a move and assess from there."

There was a pregnant pause, "Pass." The first questioner replied.

"You are standing in front an enemy who is threatening one of your best friends. His hands are placed where he will be able to snap his/her neck easily. What do you do?" Wilson asked.

"I'd charge." She immediately replied.

"Explain why." He followed up.

Athena eye's lit up slightly, "If my friend is a vampire, there's no harm in letting him snap his or her neck unless there's fire around. Since you didn't specify, I'm assuming there is none present. I'd charge at the vampire, tear him to pieces and put my friend back together after burning him."

"Pass." He said as if it were obvious.

Michelle spoke up and said through gritted teeth, "How would you handle one of your brothers or sisters attacking you?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Wish them luck."

"Fail!" She hissed.

"A mate is on a warpath to revenge. You're the intended target. What's your first move?" Keith wondered.

Athena stiffened and furrowed her brow. She stayed like that for a moment before answering, "I'd ask for assistance in tracking him or her down and kill them before they got to me."

There was a short pause before, "Pass."

Augustus walked back into the ring with a look of indifference on his face, "Well done. You've passed half of the first portion. If you'll follow me, we'll head over to the Course."

She tagged along obediently. Nestled in the wooded area close to the practice field was an obstacle course. It was the task most people failed to complete. There were seven cylindrical totems that were a yard tall with barely enough space for someone to stand on. The object of the Course was to hop from one to the next without hitting the ground where strips of fire resided. Hallie had the ability to move things with her mind. To make it more difficult, she raised the totems in the air and moved them in different directions without any rhyme or reason. If that wasn't enough, hanging from the trees were swinging blades that were made from enemy vampire's flesh. One wrong move and someone would go down in pieces.

"Stand on this totem, please," Hallie stated politely, "Here we will see how strategic you are physically. It's rather simple. You have to move from one totem to the next until you reach the end. When you are there, you'll move on to the next phase." She smiled.

Ricardo cleared his throat, "You're forgetting something." He prompted.

She looked confused for a split second before realization dawned on her, "Right! Sorry. The platform totems will be raised until you're about thirty feet above the ground. Watch out for the blades." Hallie grinned as Athena was lifted into the air.

"The blades are the least of her problems if she slips," Michelle snickered to Idris, though she didn't look all that amused.

Gus struck a match and lit the oil on the ground. "Alright," He called, "If you get across the Course then you'll move on. You don't have a time limit, but I'd suggest going sooner rather than later. Begin!"

Athena stood, frozen with what Ricardo could only assume was fear. She looked to the moving totems, the blades, down to the fire and back again. Her first leap was easy; the second totem was slowly moving side to side with only air standing in the way. Ricardo heard her take an unnecessary deep breath. She jumped but over-estimated, and nearly catapulted herself over the totem. The newborn used her quick reflexes and strength to grab a tree branch for support before lightly dropping on the second pole.

The totem beneath Athena moved from one side to the other while a blade swung menacingly in the opposite direction in front of her. The third totem, however, wasn't moving on the opposite side of the blade. Finally, when she was on the far left and the blade was on the far right, she leaped and landed safely on the third totem.

Unfortunately, that's when things started to get tricky. Athena stood on an unmoving totem while the fourth was five feet above her, slowly moving up and down. On the far side of the totem was a swinging blade. If she was off even by a fraction of an inch, she could lose a hand or worse. To his surprise, she jumped right away and settled neatly on the fourth.

The fifth totem was rapidly moving in a circular motion just beyond the blade. Athena jumped on the vine holding the blade in place and swung herself toward her goal. Despite Athena's mistake on her first jump, she overshot and was nearly hit by a swinging blade headed straight for her. The newborn missed by inches and collided with the sixth totem. She slid down the pole until she was dangling at the bottom holding on by one hand. Ricardo could see the wood of the totem beginning to splinter under her fingertips.

She growled and pulled herself to stand on it with little effort. Athena faced the final totem. It was entirely unpredictable. She stood, watched it for a full minute and eventually figured out that there was no pattern to it. She jumped and the totem slowed down enough for her to land harmlessly. Her eyes were wide as she was brought down from the treetops.

When the totems hit the ground, Athena stepped off quickly. It was almost like the newborn thought she'd be sent back up if she didn't get off fast enough. Ricardo would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. A few of the coven members clapped and Gus approached her, "Good job. Phase one is complete. Congratulations." He said mechanically, "Now, it's time for phase two." Augustus nodded his head over to the side as an indication for her to follow.

Ricardo walked over to Athena, "Well done!" He complimented.

"Thanks," She said with a small smile.

"That was quite possibly one of the most inspiring things I've ever seen. I'm Hallie," Hallie praised with a massive grin. Her hand was stuck out for Athena to shake. Ricardo took the unspoken queue to leave while Hallie talked with Athena, but wasn't entirely out of earshot, "Honestly, I can think of only two Inductees who have made it through my Course."

Athena thanked her, "I have to say, I thought I was going to miss that last one." She said tentatively, "What happened exactly?"

Hallie gave out a light laugh, "Oh _that_. It was an idea I had after the first Inductee missed it and the second outright gave up. I call it "The Leap of Faith". It's like a trust exercise because, odds are, you won't be doing _everything_ on your own in this life. Sometimes you need help. Since you made it through everything else, I gave you a pass."

There was a small pause, "Isn't that like cheating?"

Ricardo could almost hear Hallie shaking her head, "No. It's _my_ test. I'd like to see them try and do it without me." She laughed, but immediately became serious when the tent Michelle left earlier came into view, "Just a head's up, not everyone is as- how shall I say?- _lenient_ as I am. Next is Michelle's area, and I know for a fact that she doesn't want you within a ten mile radius of this coven." Ricardo made it to the tent first and looked back to see Athena giving Hallie a confused look, "Michelle is the one you attacked when you arrived." She clarified.

The newborn nodded contemplatively, "Thanks. I'll see you later?" Athena asked and Hallie nodded enthusiastically.

The tent was large enough to seat six people comfortably. There was a chair in the middle, reserved for the man or woman of honor, and a small row of seats in front of it. Ricardo, Gus and Wilson sat in the chairs while Athena was asked to take a seat in the spotlight. Michelle walked in and instantly glared at her. Idris, her faithful assistant, stood quietly off to the side. "Welcome to the second phase." Michelle snapped, "This phase is going to tell us how well you'd do keeping your loud mouth shut. I'm going to try and get you to talk. If you buckle and answer any of my questions then you won't move on to the last phase. Got it?" Athena nodded her head, "Good."

Normally, Augustus would be the decision-maker of when they could begin, but he knew that Michelle always was on her own timeline.

"Athena. Is that your real name?" Michelle asked. She remained silent and was simultaneously backhanded. "Tell me your name!" She demanded.

Silence

Michelle nodded over to Idris, "Look over there, do you see her?" Athena didn't turn to look. She didn't give any indication that she even heard her. "My friend has the ability to sense your worst fears. I'll know exactly what buttons to push to make you squirm momentarily. _Or_ you could tell me what I want to know right now."

Silence

Michelle placed her hands on the arms of the chair Athena was sitting in and towered over her, "If don't tell me your name then I'll make your life a living hell." She threatened. The newborn remained silent as Michelle started snapping off her fingers one by one. Athena didn't cry out. She was a stone cold statue. No emotion flickered on her face at all; not even pain.

The interrogator was furious, but no matter how hard she tried; Michelle couldn't break her. Athena finally began to wince as Michelle dug her nails in the wounds she inflicted on her hands.

"Michelle wait." Idris said after half an hour.

Michelle looked to her accomplice and grinned before joining her in the back of the room, "What do you have for me?"

She gulped, "Physical bodily harm and threats won't faze her."

"Well, what the hell _will_ work then?" She snarled.

Idris's brow furrowed as she said tentatively, "The life of another."

Michelle let out a frustrated sigh, "_Who_? Anyone?" Idris shook her head and shrugged. She walked back to stand in front of Athena. Michelle had the ability to project whatever she wanted someone to see into their minds. Ricardo could only guess what sort of images Athena was seeing, and her features didn't move an inch.

Without so much as a warning, Michelle let out a growl, brought Idris in front of Athena and snapped off her hand. When she noticed no reaction she made to remove her head, "Michelle, that's _quite_ enough!" Ricardo stood. His best interrogator looked at him in shock. He'd never stopped her before when she was doing her job, "This is _not_ a real interrogation, and I _will not_ have you dismantling my entire army to get her to talk! Now, put your assistant back together and pass her on to phase three."

Michelle's lip curled up over her teeth as she turned back to Athena, "Congratulations. You have passed the Interrogation part of this Induction. You may now move on to phase three." She said, involuntarily.

Ricardo glided over to Athena, picked up her fingers and helped her outside. "Thank you." She said quietly while Ricardo set to work on putting her hands back together. "I think I probably could have sat through her hurting people, but I don't know what I would have done if she had brought you over first."

He looked at her in surprise, but then remembered that she was only a couple of days old and knew no one else. "Don't worry. I'm not that fragile. Besides I'm her leader and I wouldn't have let her get that close to me." He laughed. Athena smiled and brought her attention to the ground where they were sitting. When her fingers were placed Ricardo told her to lick the seams. Her venom would heal her faster than his could, "How'd you endure it in silence?"

A smirk formed on her features, "It wasn't easy." She confessed, sealing the last of her injuries. "I knew that was what she wanted. I humiliated her; made her look weak in front of her coven. If someone had done that to me..." Athena trailed off until he prompted her, "If I was made to look like a fool then I'd want to prove myself. I can see where she's coming from." She shrugged.

"Then why didn't you cry out?" Ricardo asked out of sheer curiosity.

She rolled her eyes, "Just because I understand doesn't mean I don't have my own dignity." Athena flexed her fingers to make sure they worked, "That was fast." She observed then turned her attention back to Ricardo, "So Combat's next right? Does that mean a fight to the death?"

Ricardo shook his head, "You're not far off. It's a spar. The first vampire to pin the other wins."

Athena tilted her head to the side, "Best out of three?"

"Nope. One match. One winner. One loser." He stated as he stood. "Come on, we have to be at the practice field soon. Induction is almost over." Ricardo smiled.

When they arrived, everyone was waiting anxiously. No one had ever gotten this far before. Gus held up his hands until only soft murmurs could be heard across the field, "Now that Athena has passed her previous trials, our Sire must choose a candidate she'll spar with on this very field."

Everybody's heads turned to Ricardo, "Augustus." He said with finality.

Eyes widened, jaws dropped and the silence was almost deafening. Eventually Gus plucked up his courage and asked, "Are you sure, Ricardo?" With an affirmative nod, a ring was made with Athena and Gus in the center. "The task is simple, pin me and you win. Begin!"

Athena instantly lunged which caused Gus to slide to the left. Effectively making her miss. She quickly turned back his direction and snarled from her three point stance. The newborn launched herself at Gus again, but managed to grab onto his arm when he tried to dodge her again. She threw him to the ground and pounced on top of him. Augustus kicked her in the stomach and got to his feet.

Ricardo could tell that she was worn and frustrated. Athena stood to her full height and analyzed him carefully. He took her calculation as a distraction and attempted to sweep her legs out from under her. She avoided it easily with a light jump, but came down with force enough to slam her hand on his neck. It was enough to make a Gus-sized dent in the ground. Athena made sure his arms and legs weren't able to move and bared her teeth at his neck. "_Yield_." She hissed.

Gus stared at her with wide eyes, "Pass." He murmured.

She released him and stood to face Ricardo as he spoke, "Congratulations, Athena. You've passed phase three. Welcome to the army."

The crowd clapped and congratulated her at a distance. No matter how tame she seemed, they knew better than to overwhelm a newborn by crowding around her. Even she had her limits. The sun began to peak over the horizon and the other members left to busy themselves with their daytime activities.

Ricardo was about to tell Athena to pick a tent when Hallie approached her, "Athena! You can come with me. I share with three others, but I'm sure they'd be pleased to get to meet you." She grinned. Athena nodded and followed her to tent number 14.

"Hallie, what happens now?" Athena asked before they were out of earshot.

The sprite little brunette giggled, "We rest, of course, at least until sundown. That's when we train..." Hallie and Athena continued to talk, but Ricardo was convinced she was in good hands and let them be. As expected, she bypassed his standards and gained the army's trust. Well, most of them anyway. It was only a matter of time until the others were swayed.

Jasper

June 20th- Texas 1868

"That speech you gave to the newborns was genius. Sheer _genius_! I thought they were gonna piss their pants when you told them that how we were punished for doin' our jobs to the best of our abilities!" Peter roared as he praised Jacqueline's innovation.

Jacks rolled her eyes, "I think I liked him better without his tongue. You think there's any way Maria would reconsider?" She murmured to Jasper.

Jasper smirked but said nothing. The trio had just finished another day training the newborns. They were getting better. The four who were changed after the ambush were more difficult than their previous counterparts. It was a good thing Maria decided to show up before the change was complete. When she heard of their success, the Commander was so happy that she gladly gave back the appendages she'd taken. "I heard that! Don't you make me come over there!" Peter hollered from behind them.

She ignored him and turned to Jasper, "Our supply of humans are getting sparse. There are only half a dozen left." He nodded in acknowledgement. It was a Maria and Jasper thing. They normally took a few days to get away and find suitable humans with combat experience. At the moment, he needed to hunt. His wounds weren't quite healed yet. "Happy hunting." She smiled and darted toward the barn.

Peter's voice carried over to him as well, "Have a nice hunt, Major!" The empath could feel the mischievousness coming off of his friend in waves, but didn't take the time to ask him about it.

On his way to town, Jasper ran into someone-or rather-someone ran into him. The impact caused him to stumble. When he looked to see who he'd knocked down, there was no one. The person, who he suspected to be a vampire, fled. The Major intended to track down the sonofabitch, and show them some manners. He found a faint scent and followed it. The trail stopped in front of a homeless person digging through a wastebasket. He was momentarily baffled until instincts took over and he lunged. His teeth pierced through the man's flesh easily as the blood soothed his burning throat.

When his victim laid dead at his feet, Jasper got the distinct feeling he was being watched. He stayed still and reached out with all his senses to see where the intruder was located. His brow furrowed as nothing was found on his radar. Jasper searched again, but there was still nothing. Feeling more than a bit frustrated, the Major disposed of the body and made his way to camp. He couldn't shake the feeling until he was back. So he sought out Peter; he found the know-it-all lounging in his tent, "What do you know?" He snapped.

"Calm down, Major. What are ya talkin' about?" Peter asked with a smirk.

Jasper growled and threw him off of his bed, "You and I both know you can't lie worth a shit. Even without my ability, I'd know. Now _tell me_."

Peter chuckled from the Major's dirt floor, "I had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight. I didn't know what. Just that'd you'd be _pissed_ when you got back." Honesty shrouded Peter like a cloak, "So, what happened?" His friend asked with open curiosity.

He told Peter everything and shook his head, "It was weird. I couldn't get a read on anyone."

Peter snorted and shrugged, "It was probably your mind playing tricks on you. A side effect of venomloss?"

"That's one possibility," The Major granted and laid back on his cot.

"I'm sure it's nothin' to worry about. Probably just some nomad passing through." He shrugged, "Maria said she wanted to talk to you when you got back. I wouldn't keep her waitin'." Peter informed.

Jasper was out the door before Peter could finish his sentence. He idly wondered what Maria wanted. It wasn't like her to call on him twice in one day. In the grand scheme of things, he didn't care. Maria was everything to him; he'd do anything to please her, "Enter." she called once he was standing just outside her tent.

The empath pulled open the flap and stepped inside. "You asked for me, Ma'am?" He asked, standing at attention.

Maria smiled and came to stand in front of him. She was gorgeous with her black hair and bright red eyes, "Yes, I did." She purred as she brushed his cheek with her knuckles, "Jacqueline should be here soon. I wanted you to be a part of this meeting."

Jasper blinked away his lust-filled haze, "I beg your pardon?"

His Commander smiled and backed away from him to sit at her desk. She began to scan through various pieces of parchment, "Miss Jacqueline requested an audience with me. I told her she would have it, but under my own terms." Maria's gaze flicked up to Jasper, "I'm not as naive as I once was. You should know, better than most, that looks can be deceiving."

"You think that she would betray you? Your trust? She's one of your most loyal soldiers." The Major said, genuinely perplexed.

She smirked, "One can never be too cautious." Maria stopped talking when she heard the sound of footsteps, "Come in, Jacqueline." She ordered, looking back to her desk.

Jasper moved himself to the side of the room so the other vampire could enter. Jacks glanced at him then turned her full attention to Maria. Her relief was palpable, but she was still nervous to be talking directly to Maria, "Thank you for seeing me, Commander." Maria nodded and waved for her to continue without looking up from the sheets on her desk. Jacqueline took a deep breath, "I had an idea of how to better ourselves at keeping our territories."

She stopped talking when her leader didn't acknowledge her in the slightest. Jasper stepped in, "Just keep talking. She's listenin'." He encouraged.

Jacks swallowed thickly,"Well, instead of running to our territories once every couple of weeks, we could entrust the big cities to allies. They'd keep an eye on them and take care of them. You'd always have a safe place to rest from scouting trip to scouting trip. And your main hub, here, could keep focusing on bettering the newborns before shipping them out to other sites." Jacqueline rushed.

Maria looked up slowly to the blonde girl in front of her. She felt intrigued. "When did you come up with this?"

Jacqueline shifted her weight slightly, "When Jasper and Peter came back from destroying Claude and his army."

The Commander felt various emotions of pride and amazement. None of which were shown on her face, "You are dismissed." She said quietly. Even when she was out of earshot, Maria gazed away in thoughtful contemplation. Jasper nearly jumped when she finally spoke, "How long has she been with us, Jasper?"

"A little over six months." He supplied, meeting her beautiful crimson eyes.

Maria smiled slightly, "She's smart. Perhaps it is time for Peter to have a second of his own. Do you not think?"

The empath checked her feelings to make sure she was being serious. She was. "Yes. I think she'd make an excellent addition to our ranks."

She sighed heavily as her resolve covered her from head to toe, "It seems that I have work to do. Good night, mi soldado."

After bidding her goodnight, Jasper left for his tent once more. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Maria was thinking about keeping another full-time member. The news made Jasper happy. No. Happy wasn't a big enough word to describe what he was feeling. He was _joyous_. The empath couldn't understand why he was feeling so ecstatic. When he first heard that Peter was staying on, he couldn't have cared less, but the parasite slowly began to grow on him.

Jasper had always kept Jacqueline at a distance. She usually kept to herself and the humans, once her control was decent enough. He suspected that was why. Being around vampire's bloodlust only intensified his own. So being around humans was pretty uncomfortable, unless he was feeding. His mental ramblings ceased when he walked into his tent to find Peter sitting at his desk, "Hey Major, you okay?" Jasper sensed worry from his friend and nodded, "Then why are there tears in your eyes?"

The empath took a moment to pull himself together and faced Peter with a clear mind, "What are you still doing here? You have your own tent. Use it." He snapped, in an attempt to squash down his feeling of weakness.

"Meant no disrespect. G'night, Major." Peter said as he left the room. When he was completely out of range, Jasper flopped gracelessly on his cot. His mind abuzz with everything that occurred in a short amount of time. Training with the newborns went uneventfully. Hunting was as satisfying as usual. Peter helped him to see the logic behind his paranoia. To top it all off, Jacks was most likely staying. The thought brought a small smile to his lips. It had been a good day.

* * *

**Please review! I want to know what you thought! Good, Bad and Ugly!**


End file.
